Iron Will
Description Iron Will is a male blue minotaur with a black tie as the only garment, that appears as a side-antagonist character in MLP:FiM. He travels around of Equestria, holding assertiveness seminars. His first appearance was in the episode of the second season "Putting Your Hoof Down" where he, on a tour of his seminars in Ponyville, teaches Fluttershy to be more assertive. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person and using various, often rhyming, catchphrases, such as, "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!". He's quite assertive, demanding and a scammer, who only cares about himself, and wants to take advantage of any situation in his favor. On one of his seminary tours, he finds himself in the world of mercenaries to teach them the advantages of being assertive, and he'll teach you in the most painful way possible, followed by inspiring phrases and intriguing offers! '''IRON WILL!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Berserk - Your class changes to Heavy, your speed increases to 500HU/s and you become immune to movement impairing effects. The attributes of your melee weapon also change, dealing 98 damage on hit, setting them on fire and minicritting burning targets for 132 damage. Your swing speed gets drastically faster and your attacks ignore any damage resistances the enemy possesses (except ÜberCharge). While the ability is active, you are forced to constantly swing your melee weapon. The Rage lasts 12 seconds. First Special Rage cost 40% rage. Work in Progress Second Special Rage cost 50% rage. :Slam - You jump really high into the air and then quickly fall towards the ground, causing a small earthquake, and damaging and knocking back enemies that are too close to the landing location. To use it, press your mouse3 (mousewheel) mid-air. Once the ability is used, you can't use it again for 15 seconds. :If you fall directly on an enemy, they will take 9001 damage. :You need to be in the air to be able to use this ability. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous If you happen to win the round as Iron Will while your Berserk is active, the next round, you will be forced to spawn as Heavy. Battle Strategies Battling as Iron Will Battling against Iron Will Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® uses the Lunge. * MOUSE3 (Mousewheel) uses the Stomp. (while mid-air) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Freewave - Be Assertive [ft And The Rainfall After Party] [BP:APM FakePony & BassBrony - 1000 Wingpower Party: After Party] Quotes "My name is Iron Will and today is the first day of your new life!" - Intro "Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game." - Intro "Iron Will wants you onstage!" - Super Jump "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" - Using Berserk (Rage E) "'''IRON WILL'"'' - Using Lunge (Reload Rage) "Stomp your hooves!" - Using Stomp (Mouse-3 Rage) "I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods." - Killing Spree "What are you gonna do about it?" - Killing Spree "You were nothing but a doormat!" - Killing Spree "I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will is gonna rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money '''pronto!'"'' - Last Man Standing "Wait, what?" - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Heavy Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses